


It Started Out With A Kiss

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [31]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Nux, Cute War Boy's are cute, M/M, Nux is precious, Slit is a cutiepie, cinnamon roll too good for this world too pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything Slit calls him beautiful Nux smiles, a sweet little thing that plays at the corners of his lips and makes his blue, blue eyes soft as they look at the other War Boy, his heart beating in his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started Out With A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Killers 'Mr Brghtside' - 
> 
> "Coming out of my cage  
> And I've been doing just fine  
> Gotta gotta be down  
> Because I want it all  
> It started out with a kiss  
> How did it end up like this  
> It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss"

\---

Everything Slit calls him beautiful Nux smiles, a sweet little thing that plays at the corners of his lips and makes his blue, blue eyes soft as they look at the other War Boy, his heart beating in his ears. 

To Nux beautiful is the engines and cars he works on, twisted graceful metal that dips and twirls around parts he can name individually. Its the towering rocks of the Citadel and the chrome shine of the sun against their car. Beautiful is what he had called Slits fighting in his head for years before he'd even realised he'd been doing it, the was his lancer moved with grace and fluid movement even when he was stretched along the front of their car as they speed through the desert is something Nux thought about often. 

But Nux? Nux didn't think he was beautiful, told his lancer such often enough but Slit often scoffed and reminded him that maybe he just wasn't looking at himself right because there was plenty of people agreed with him. 

Nux had asked him once, with a snort and a lopsided smile, who'd agree with him but Slit had taken the words out of his mouth with a firm kiss and let their foreheads fall together as he reminded his driver that those others didn't matter, whispering in his ear how beautiful he looked spread out beneath his hands. 

\---


End file.
